gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gay Tony
Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince (1958 - ?) es un personaje de la gran saga GTA que aparece en el juego llamado Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Es el dueño de dos clubes nocturnos llamados: Maisonette 9 y Hércules. Descripción Tony nació en el Medio Oeste (se desconoce el lugar y fecha exactas de este personaje). Creció en Dukes con sus familia, con los que parece no hablarse. Entró al negocio de la noche en el año 1985. Es abiertamente homosexual desde los 27 años, y su única pareja conocida es Evan Moss. Tony es una persona muy inestable: Se altera fácilmente y es muy influenciable. También tiene problemas con las drogas y depresiones continuas. Historia thumb|233px|right|El tráiler de Gay Tony. Grand Theft Auto IV Gay Tony tiene una aparición secundaria en este juego. Es mencionado durante la misión ...Out of the Closet por Tom Rivas, que le llama fracasado. También es mencionado durante la misión Taking in the Trash, en la que mencionan que los diamantes fueron robados al dueño de unos clubes con muchas conexiones. Aparece finalmente en la misión Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend, en el rescate de Gracie Ancelotti, entregándole los diamantes a Packie y Niko. Después se marcha con Luis. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Aquí, Tony tiene una aparición aún menor que en el anterior juego. Aparece en la misión Diamonds in the Rough, junto con Evan Moss y Luis. Se encontraba en una negociación con un cocinero por unos diamantes, cuando es atacado por los miembros de The Lost MC, dirigidos por Johnny Klebitz. Johnny persigue a Evan, quien lleva los diamantes, mientras que Tony escapa. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Aquí, Tony tiene un rol protagonista. Tony tiene deudas con unos matones de la familia Ancelotti: Rocco Pelosi y Vincenzo Pelosi, que lo extorsionan para que les dé dinero. Encargos para Rocco Debido a la deuda que tiene con Rocco, debe hacer unos trabajos junto con su socio de confianza, Luis Lopez. Primero, obligan a un sindicalista italiano de la familia Messina, a base de tiros de bolas de golf, para que le dé información a Rocco. Acaban huyendo a tiros contra mafiosos miembros de la familia Messina. Más tarde les manda a negociar con un miembro de las tríadas para obtener una licencia, pero Luis acaba noqueando al chino, y vuelven a escapar a tiros. Después, Rocco le obliga a asesinar a un capataz de una obra, destruir un tren del metro y un avión con unas bombas lapa, pero Luis deja a Tony inconsciente y lo hace él, ya que sabía que si Tony lo intentaba, se mataría. Por último, Rocco le encarga a Tony el asesinato del dueño del Bahama Mamas. Tony sabe que el dueño es pareja de una exnovia de Luis, así que envía a Luis a sonsacarle información a la novia. Luis regresa después de asesinar a medio club, ya que el dueño lo descubrió manteniendo relaciones con su novia. Tratos con Yusuf y Bulgarin Debido a que las deudas de Tony aumentan, intenta venderle el club a algún rico. Primero lo intenta con el magnate ruso Ray Bulgarin, que no siente mucha confianza por Tony. Más tarde lo intenta con el excéntrico multimillonario árabe Yusuf Amir. El Celebinator y el negocio de los diamantes Más tarde, tiene problemas con un personaje llamado El Celebinator, que tiene un blog muy popular en internet, en el que critica duramente a Tony. Luis y Tony atraen al Celebinator a una reunión en helicóptero. Luis lanza al Celebinator del helicóptero y luego se lanza en paracaídas para salvarlo. Con esto consiguen asustarlo muchísimo y deja de hablar mal de Tony. Más tarde, Tony escucha unos rumores acerca de un cocinero que va a vender unos diamantes. Tony cree que es una inversión perfecta, y pacta una reunión con el cocinero. Pero en plena reunión, Tony, Evan y Luis son atacados por unos moteros de The Lost MC. Tony y Luis huyen en una limusina, y Evan en otra con los diamantes. Tras despistar a los moteros, Tony ve que Evan publicó una despedida en Bleeter, dejando claro que iba a ser asesinado por los moteros. Unos días después, Tony se entera de que los diamantes iban a formar parte de un trato en el Libertonian Museum, así que envía allí a Luis para sabotear el trato. Luis consigue regresar con los diamantes. Problemas con Bulgarin y secuestro de Gracie Luis, que había estado trabajando para Ray Bulgarin, es enviado por éste a una emboscada, ya que Bulgarin descubre que ellos poseen los diamantes, que el cocinero le había arrebatado tiempo atrás. Por otra parte, Gracie Ancelotti había sido secuestrada, y su padre le echaba la culpa a Tony, obligándole a recuperarla. Consiguen pactar una reunión con los secuestradores. Tony, resignado, entrega los diamantes como rescate por Gracie. Justo cuando se marchaban, Bulgarin irrumpe con matones en la reunión, exigiendo los diamantes. Tony, Luis y Gracie son atacados por uno de los matones, pero consiguen escapar en lancha. El final de los problemas Todo parece complicarse para Tony. Rocco y Vincenzo, por órdenes de Giovanni Ancelotti, se ven obligados a asesinar a Luis o a Tony. Éllos deciden que sea Tony el que muera, ya que creen que Luis puede ser útil. Consiguen pactar con Luis el asesinato de Tony, y se reúnen los cuatro en el Maisonette, poco antes de que unos matones de Bulgarin irrumpan a por ellos. En el último momento, Luis cambia de opinión, y en vez de disparar a Tony, mata a Vincenzo. Rocco huye, y Tony y Luis resisten como pueden el ataque de los matones de Bulgarin. Después de esto, Tony, aterrorizado, decide huir de la ciudad. Luis, sin embargo, consigue convencer a Tony de quedarse. Luis decide enfrentarse a Bulgarin y a su socio Timur, y le ordena a Tony que le espere en el monoglobo de Dukes. Después de dos horas de espera, Luis regresa sano y salvo al monoglobo, tras eliminar a ambos enemigos. Ahí, en el parque, cierran un trato comercial con Yusuf Amir, que promete abrir por el mundo sucursales de los clubes por el mundo, poniendo así fin a los problemas económicos de Tony. Versiones anteriores El aspecto de Tony sufrió varias modificaciones hasta el definitivo. En GTA IV, su cabeza y peinado son diferentes, la forma de la cara es distinta, e incluso el recorte de la perilla está cambiado, y sus gafas de sol tienen un color muy oscuro. La versión de TBoGT es aún más diferente, porque Tony no lleva las gafas, y su aspecto es muy descuidado, con muchas arrugas. Tony IV.jpg|Tony en GTA IV. Tony TLAD.jpg|Tony en GTA IV: TLAD. Tony TBOGT.png|Tony en GTA: TBOGT. 1119856-theballadofgaytony_wallpaper2_1024x768.jpg|Artwork de Tony GTA:TBOGT. Ficha policial center|350px Curiosidades *Guarda muchas similtudes con Tony Stark, ya que se tienen trajes similares y ambos son "famosos" de alguna u otra forma, salvo que Gay Tony estaba quedanse sin dinero debido a su adicción a las drogas y a todo el dinero que debe. *A "Gay Tony" en algunas misiones se le ve disparar armas, como en: Practice Swing y en Party's Over eso significa que de alguna manera aprendio a usar armas. *El junto con Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz, Luis Lopez, Roman Bellic, Isaac Roth y Mori Green son los 7 personajes que estan presentes en Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. *La radio favorita de Tony es K109 The Studio. *En la Cuarta generación, Tony Price es el que da mas misiones que cualquier otro personaje, con un total de 12. *Las misiones en la que el aparece fuera de TBoGT estan referidos a los diamantes incluso hasta el nombre: Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend (GTA IV) y Diamonds in the Rough (TLAD). Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *...Out of the Closet *...I'll Take her *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Diamonds in the Rough Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *I luv LC *Practice Swing *Chinese Takeout *Bang Bang *Blog This! *Frosting on the Cake *Boulevard Baby *Not So Fast *Ladie's Night *Ladies Half Price *Party's Over *Departure Time de:Anthony Prince en:Gay Tony fi:Gay Tony fr:Gay Tony nl:Anthony Prince pl:Anthony Prince pt:Gay Tony Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Artículo destacado